


Presence as Present

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Claire wasn’t as tough as she liked to think.





	Presence as Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [homemade gifts](https://i.imgur.com/WZlu4TV.jpg).

“What’s this?” Jody picked up the six-pack of … reindeer, she supposed. The antlers looked like they’d been cut from cardboard, possibly from another six-pack, and the eyes looked hand-drawn.

“It’s your Christmas present or whatever.” Claire shrugged. “Kinda didn’t have any other ideas.”

A smile tugged at Jody’s lips. Claire wasn’t as tough as she liked to think.

“You do this yourself?” She turned the six-pack back and forth. “Cute idea.”

Claire just shrugged again, neither taking nor deflecting the credit.

Jody set the gift down. “Glad you could make it, kiddo. We’ve missed you.”

“I kinda didn’t think of anything for Alex.” Claire’s eyes darted up to meet Jody’s, then back to her shoes. “Didn’t think you’d want me giving her beer.”

“You got that right.” Not that Alex didn’t probably drink plenty of beer, age or no age, but it was the principle of the thing. “She’ll be glad just to see you, too, but we can hit the mall if you want.”

Claire shrugged again, still studying her shoelaces. Her cheeks were pinker than they’d been when she first got in

At least she was home. It was progress. That was a good enough present for Jody.


End file.
